


Suit Up

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Saga of the Lion-Hearted [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, For Miraculous Ladybug, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Keith as Chat Noir, Light Sheith, Minor Injuries, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Monster of the Week, Shiro as Ladybug, Teamwork, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: When Ladybug disappears, Chat Noir is left alone to deal with the akumas. But he can't do it alone, so Keith calls on some friends to help him get Shiro back.





	1. Chapter 1

Things had never seemed so hopeless. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Hawk Moth had had their battle. But they were not successful. Chat Noir was injured, and Ladybug had disappeared. Hawk Moth certainly had his miraculous.

And to top it all off for Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, Shiro had gone missing. Keith told them a story of how they had been held up and Shiro had been kidnapped. Keith ended up with several injuries. The mood of the group turned somber. Everyone missed Shiro and no one knew what would happen without Ladybug. The situation seemed very desperate. 

But no one was as upset as Keith. He was supposed to protect Ladybug. That was his sole purpose as Chat Noir and he had failed. Coran and Allura tried to tell him otherwise but he knew the truth. And it destroyed him.

His friends tried to get his mind off Shiro. They went out to movies and the mall. They saw the sights of the town more times than Keith could count. But it did no good. Shiro was suffering at Hawk Moth’s hands and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Two weeks after Keith had recovered from his injuries, the first akuma since the fight appeared. Allura, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith were out at the local park, just trying to get some fresh air when they heard people screaming. Several people ran past them. 

“What’s going on?” Pidge asked but they didn’t need to answer her question. A gorgon slithered up behind them. She was terrifying with red eyes and hissing snakes for hair. Her lower half was a snake. 

“What is that?” Lance asked.

“An akuma,” Allura replied, “We have to get out of here.”

They all turned tail and ran. There was more screaming behind them. Keith needed an opportunity to get away and transform. 

There was a crowd with them, but the friends were sticking close. Keith allowed himself to grow distant from them.

“Keith,” Hunk said but Allura pulled him along. She knew what he had to do. She’d keep them safe.

Keith squatted behind a parked car just outside the park. He took his necklace out from under his shirt. The ring bounced on the string. He tore it off and put the ring on. 

“You know,” Plagg said, “I could really use some Camembert right now.”

Keith sighed. “Plagg, not now. I’m the only miraculous holder right now. Don’t you care that Ladybug’s gone?”

Plagg floated right up to him. “You think I don’t care? I’m just as worried about Tikki as you are about Shiro. I know Hawk Moth has them both and that makes him stronger. But you’re strong too. And you’ll have to fight without them.”

“Yeah,” Keith said sadly, “Plagg, claws out.”

Chat Noir leapt back into the back, staff poised to attack the akuma but he didn’t see her. The park was empty, no people to be seen. It wasn’t a surprise that it cleared out so quickly, but it only made things more tense. He walked around cautiously until he noticed a statue on a bench. A squirrel was holding a nut in its paws. It appeared to be made of stone. The akuma had to have done this.

Panic blooded his blood. Ladybug could fix this, but he couldn’t. The squirrel was stuck like that until he could get him back. 

“I’m sorry,” Chat said, even though the squirrel couldn’t hear or understand him. It just put that much more pressure on him to save everyone.

“There you are, kitty cat,” a voice hissed from behind him.

Chat turned around and looked at the ground. He could see the akuma’s snake half slithering in a circle around him. If she could turn him to stone, he had to keep his eyes low. He couldn’t be defeated. 

“I know you can hear me, Hawk Moth,” Chat said, circling the akuma as well, “You better release Ladybug.”

There was a pause. “You can join Ladybug when I give you and your miraculous to Hawk Moth,” the akuma said. Then she leapt at Chat.

He swung his staff and with a loud crack, the akuma flew off. She slammed into a tree and Chat dared to look. 

She was shaking off the hit, so her eyes were closed. She didn’t have anything in the way of clothes. The only thing she wore was a pendant with a snake on it. That had to be where the akuma was. 

She opened her eyes, and Chat looked down again. It’d be hard to fight her when he couldn’t look at her. But even with Ladybug, it would be a hard fight. But still, he wasn’t there, and Chat had to do it alone. 

The akuma slithered forward. He could look at her lower half, so at least he knew where she was. She lunged, and he hit her with the staff. But she didn’t fly off and tried again. Chat leapt back, trying his hardest not to look at her. 

She lunged at him again, but he missed this time, and she bit into his arm. Her fangs pierced through the suit and into his flesh. It took a lot of willpower not to scream.

But when he tried to look for the pendant, she made eye contact with him. He shut his eyes before she turned him to stone. 

She let go but a moment later, Chat was tackled to the ground. He found her head by blindly groping and tried to hold her back. She grabbed his right hand, obviously going for his miraculous.

He heard a loud crack and a literal hiss of pain. Then he felt a rock hit him. There were several more sounds of stone hitting flesh. Someone was trying to attack her. And him, since he got hit too.

The akuma stopped struggling. Chat opened an eye to see her looking away from him. He looked too.

Pidge and Allura were standing there with rocks in their hands. And they looked pissed. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat’s right hand burned with dark energy. He put his left arm at the akuma’s throat to hold her back and grabbed the pendant with his right. It fell apart in his hand. The gorgon turned back into a normal woman.

“Oh no,” she said, and scrambled off Chat. He sat up and opened his hand. The pieces of the pendant fell out and a purple and black butterfly emerged.

Chat just watched it fly away. It was Ladybug’s job to purify the akumas. He couldn’t. He knew that it meant that the woman could be akumatized again, but he couldn’t stop that. He was useless without Ladybug.

“Chat!” Allura called and ran to his side. They exchanged a quick glance and then Chat stood up. 

“Your arm. Are you alright?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” he replied coolly. Then he turned to the woman. “You need to be careful from now on. You have to let go of your negative emotions or you’ll turn back into an akuma.”

The woman nodded with tears in her eyes. She looked at the broken pendant and then back at Chat. Without a word, she scooped up the pieces and ran off. Chat knew he wasn’t good at comforting. Ladybug was always better at it than him. At least he didn’t have to say anything else. Instead, he turned to Allura and Pidge, who were now joined by Lance and Hunk. “What were you guys thinking?! That akuma could turn people to stone! And I can’t turn you back!”

“But she wouldn’t have hurt Allura and I,” Pidge explained, “In the legends, Medusa would never hurt a woman. That was part of her curse. You were in a lot more danger than we were.”

“And we threw rocks too, but Pidge made us stay behind a bush,” Hunk added.

Chat’s ring beeped. He had four minutes. “Maybe that’s how it worked in the mythology, but you don’t know that the akuma worked the same way. It was an unnecessary risk. You shouldn’t put yourselves in danger like that.”

“Dude, no one was hurt, and we helped you,” Lance said, “Just say thank you.”

The ring beeped again. All Chat had to do was leave the park and enter as Keith. He still had time.

“You don’t have a miraculous,” Chat said, “I can’t always protect you. And now that Ladybug’s gone, any damage is permanent. You can’t be so reckless. I don’t want any civilians to get hurt.”

The ring beeped. He was running out of time. 

“You’re right,” Allura said, “It was dangerous. But you were in trouble and I don’t regret helping you.”

“Me neither,” Pidge said.

“Or me,” Hunk said.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. 

“Just be more careful next time,” Chat said. The ring beeped again. He was out of time. “I need to go. Thanks for your help.” He extended his staff and used it to propel himself into an alley.

The ring beeped a final time and Chat became Keith once more. He slumped against the wall as Plagg floated into his waiting palm. Keith hadn’t realized just how strenuous the fight actually was. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve to see the puncture wounds. It hurt. His shirt was wet with blood.

“That looks bad,” Plagg said, but he didn’t move off Keith’s palm. 

“It hurts,” Keith said. He put a hand over the wound and applied pressure. 

“You should get it checked out. The akuma could have been poisonous.”

“Wouldn’t you be able to tell? Aren’t you kind of in my body when I’m transformed?”

“Not really. It’s a more complicated process than that. But I can’t tell.”

“I can’t go to a hospital,” Keith said, “It’s too specific a wound. I’m going to see Coran.”

Keith put the ring back on the string around his neck. He could still see Plagg but it was less conspicuous. Especially when Shiro had been wearing the matching earrings. Not that it was a problem anymore but still. He stood up, still exhausted but able to move. He put his jacket back on, despite the fact that he knew it would bleed through. But he had time. He just had to hurry.

Coran and Allura’s apartment was thankfully nearby. Keith knocked on the door, but then entered regardless. Coran was already there, wearing oven mitts and pulling what looked like muffins out of the oven.

“Keith!” he said, “Welcome, welcome. So, why have you dropped by?” He was always so damn perky.

“I got hurt,” Keith said, “My arm.”

“He had to fight an akuma,” Plagg said, appearing from Keith’s jacket pocket.

“Oh, dear. Well, come in. I’ll see what I can do for you.” He shut the door and ushered Keith in. He took off his jacket and shirt, sitting there bare-chested. The puncture wounds were still bleeding.

“It’s not as serious as it looks,” Coran said, “We’ll just clean you up and you’ll be good as new.”

“Coran, can I get some Camembert?” Plagg asked. 

“Of course. Once I’m done with Keith, I’ll get you some,” Coran said. He cleaned the blood off Keith’s arm. The wound was still bleeding but it had slowed to a trickle. Once the wound was clean, he disinfected it. It stung but not as bad as getting the wound.

“Coran,” Allura said, the door flying open, “there was an akuma. Keith-” She paused when she saw Keith sitting there.

“I know,” Coran said seriously, “I was just treating Keith’s injury.”

“I’m glad for that,” she said and closed the door. Then she stalked up to Keith. “What was that in the park?”

“I meant what I said,” Keith said, “You don't have miraculous. Only I do. It isn’t safe. I can’t let you get hurt.”

“But you can?” she questioned, gesturing to his injury.

“Yes, because it’s my  _ job _ . I’m Chat Noir and I’m  _ supposed _ to save people from the akumas. It isn’t your responsibility.”

“Coran and I are guardians, so we’re supposed to help you.”

“I don’t need your help!”

“If not for Pidge, Lance, Hunk and I, you would have been turned to stone in the park.”

“You don’t know that.”

Allura sighed. “You are impossible.”

“Look, Allura. I can’t have anyone else get hurt. Shiro is gone. I can’t lose the rest of you too.”

Allura’s expression softened. “I don’t want you to worry about us. But we worry about you too. The others included, even if they don’t know you’re Chat Noir.”

Keith’s phone started buzzing. He took it out with the arm that wasn’t being bandaged. It was Hunk.

“Hey, Hunk,” Keith said.

“Guys, I got him,” Hunk said from far away. 

There was some static and then Lance’s voice, “What happened to you? You disappeared in the park.”

“I’m home,” Keith lied, “When the akuma hit, I went somewhere safe. I’m okay.”

There was static again and then Pidge spoke, “You can’t keep disappearing on us like that, Keith. We worry about you.”

“I’m sorry I upset you guys,” he said, “But I’m alright.”

“We’ve gonna keep a close eye on you during the next akuma attack,” Lance said.

“Try and stop me,” Keith said but laughed afterwards. Everyone else laughed too. It would have been really funny if he hadn’t been completely serious.

“Alright, see you tomorrow, dude,” Lance said. The call ended.

Keith sighed.

“I know it’s not easy,” Coran said as he finished with the bandage, “But try to look on the bright side.”

“Please tell me what that is,” Keith said, “Shiro and Tikki are gone. I’m the only miraculous holder left. I’m constantly lying to my friends but need their help in my fights so they’re always in danger. What is the bright side here?”

“That you’re around to keep fighting,” Allura said, “If Hawk Moth had taken both you and Shiro, he would have won. So long as you have your miraculous, you can keep fighting. And we still have hope.”

Keith couldn’t argue much with that. “I can still fight but I can’t purify the akumas. That woman is gonna become a medusa again.”

Allura and Coran exchanged a glance.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Actually, as Chat Noir, you  _ can _ purify the akumas,” Coran said.

Keith looked between them. “What?”

“It’s dangerous,” Allura said, “Ladybug can purify the akumas without damaging himself. You cannot.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Keith said, “When Ladybug’s here, he can purify me. Whatever it is, I’ll do it. How do I purify akumas?”

“You have to absorb the corruption into yourself,” Coran said, “But, it will corrupt you.”

“Will I become an akuma?” Keith asked.

“No,” Allura said, “But eventually, it will kill you.”

“Fine,” Keith said, “We’ll get Ladybug back before then. As long as I can stop the akumas, I’ll do it.”

Coran and Allura exchanged another glance. They didn’t seem happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this written for a while. I'm glad I'm finally publishing it.  
Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. I'll be updating next Wednesday so please subscribe to the story for the next updates.


	2. Chapter 2

The akuma this time was a giant snowman made of ice cream. Chat had to wonder how this guy got pissed off. He looked ridiculous. But he’d turned five people into ice cream and Chat did not want to join them.

“Hey,” he called. The akuma turned around to look at him. He launched what looked like scoops of ice cream at him. Chat quickly got out of the way. 

“So what’s your deal?” he asked, “Why the ice cream snowman?” 

The akuma didn’t reply and kept trying to attack him. But Chat was quick and got out of the way of the attacks.

He hid on a rooftop, trying to catch his breath. He peered out and saw the akuma walk by a couple on the street. He was instead chasing down a man. The couple ran in the opposite direction.

Chat extended his staff and used it to vault himself between the man and the snowman. The akuma regarded him for a moment before sending a scoop of ice cream at him. Chat easily dodged it. But he had no idea how to defeat the thing. It had no visible objects on it; just a mound of hulking ice cream. So the akuma was probably under the ice cream but it was too dangerous to get close.

The akuma fired more ice cream at him. Chat twirled his staff and all the ice cream fell harmlessly at his feet. He had to keep the akuma’s attention focused on him, or else he’d attack civilians. And he couldn’t let them get hurt. The akuma took a step forward. Chat angled his staff towards it, poised for a fight.

But a toy on a string shot right in front of the akuma’s legs and wrapped around a streetlamp. For a moment, Chat allowed himself to hope. He wanted it to be Ladybug so badly. He wanted Shiro to be safe.

But a yellow and black figure appeared from the shadows. She had to be another miraculous holder. She wore a yellow and black striped suit with black boots. Her white hair was in a bun held in place with a yellow comb. And when she looked at Chat, she had familiar blue eyes. It took a good deal of effort for Chat to  _ not _ say Allura’s name. But it was definitely her. And she was a superhero too.

The akuma didn’t notice the line and tripped, falling face first on the pavement. 

Chat used the opportunity to vault over to the other superhero. “I don’t think we’ve met before,” he said, “I’m Chat Noir.”

“Queen Bee,” she replied, “I’ll be here to help you.”

“Glad to hear it,” Chat said, “Any idea how to beat this guy?”

During their chat, the akuma had gotten back to its feet. It shot ice cream at both of them but they easily got out of the way. For her first fight, Queen Bee was surprisingly coordinated. Chat didn’t start out that good.

Queen Bee used her weapon, a trompo now that Chat was looking, and swung her way onto a rooftop. Chat quickly followed after her. The akuma fired ice cream at them but they ducked down and were safe.

“I can’t find the akuma,” Chat said, “Got any ideas?”

“It must be under the ice cream,” Queen Bee replied.

“Do you know how to get rid of the ice cream?”

“No.”

The ice cream assault ended and Chat heard the akuma stomping away. They both poked their heads out but the akuma wasn’t looking at them.

“What is this guy’s deal?” Chat asked.

“He doesn’t go after couples,” Queen Bee said, “Just individual people. If we pretend to be a couple, we might get close.”

Something about pretending to be a couple with Queen Bee made Chat’s stomach hurt. But it was as good an idea as any. “Sure. Let’s do it. Need a hand down?”

“I got it. Thank you.” Queen Bee threw her trompo and it wrapped around a light pole. She jumped off the roof and landed safely on the ground.

Chat used his staff to safely land next to her. The akuma was about a block ahead of them. It didn’t seem to notice.

“Use your weapon to try and pry off the ice cream,” Chat said, “If he looks, we’ll get close.”

“Got it,” Queen Bee said.

They used their weapons to propel themselves closer. By the time the akuma noticed them, it was too late. Chat used his staff and sliced off an arm. The ice cream slush fell to the ground. The akuma roared and put up its other arm to fire at Chat. 

Queen Bee rushed in and threw her arms around him. Chat quickly returned the hug and looked at the akuma. It was looking at them apprehensively. But then Queen Bee kissed his cheek and the akuma’s harsh glare seemed to melt. It turned around and stomped away. 

Both superheroes let out a breath of relief and let go of each other. “Sorry about that,” Queen Bee said.

“It’s fine,” Chat replied, “We had to make it look good.”

“The akuma is probably in the other arm,” Queen Bee said, “That is the one that’s firing at people.”

“Okay. You distract him and I’ll get it,” Chat said.

“Right.” The two superheroes split up, Queen Bee coming in on the akuma’s left and Chat on the right. He hoped this worked.

“I’m right here,” Queen Bee said and landed on the akuma’s head. It roared and tried to swipe at her with its one arm. She dropped onto his shoulder to avoid it. “Chat!”

“Cataclysm!” Chat vaulted up the arm and stuck his arm in as deep as it would go. He felt cold metal and grabbed hold of it. 

The ice cream melted as the akuma fell apart. A wire frame kept it together and inside was a man Chat didn’t recognize. But as the ice cream melted, an ice cream scoop became visible on the ground.

Chat picked it up and snapped it over his knee. A black and purple butterfly flew out but Chat caught it. He could feel it fluttering against his hands. He tried to concentrate on it. It was corrupted and as the embodiment of destruction, he could take it. So he stood still and willed the corruption to flow into him.

His hands felt hot and the heat flowed through his body. Chat felt feverish as he opened his palms. A pure white butterfly flew away. “You’re free now,” he said as he watched it go.

“Are you alright?” Queen Bee asked.

Chat nodded. “Yeah. It’s a weird feeling but I’m okay. And the akuma’s been purified.”

“That was awesome!” Lance called. The two superheroes watched their friends run up to them. 

“Did you follow us?” Chat asked. His ring beeped.

“No,” Lance replied immediately.

“He was actually following the akuma,” Pidge said. 

“You shouldn’t do that,” Queen Bee said, “You could be hurt.”

“It’s okay. Pidge figured out the akuma’s thing so we stayed safe,” Hunk said.

“You guys still shouldn’t endanger yourselves like that,” Chat said, “We can’t always protect you.”

“And we just want you to be safe,” Queen Bee added.

“We are now, thanks to you,” Lance said, “So what’s your name?”

“I’m Queen Bee,” she said, “I’ll be helping Chat defeat akumas until Ladybug’s return.”

“Then I guess we’ll be seeing you,” Lance flirted.

“No,” Chat said, ignoring his beeping ring, “No, you won’t. You need to stay away.”

The three teenagers exchanged a glance. Chat knew they weren’t going to listen. As usual.

“I gotta go,” Chat said, “Don’t be stupid, okay?”

“Okay,” all three agreed. Chat knew they had a very different idea of what that meant.

But he used his staff and disappeared over the rooftops. He landed back on the street. “Claws in.”

Keith didn’t even get a chance to say a word to Plagg when Queen Bee dropped down next to him.

“Buzz off.” Allura looked at him and smiled. A bee kwami popped out of her comb and into her hands. “How are you, Pollen?”

“I’m great, Allura,” she replied, “It’s nice to be out in the world again.”

“Pollen, I haven’t seen you in years!” Plagg said and floated over to her. 

“Plagg!” Pollen said and jumped up to greet the kwami. 

“Are we gonna need to set up kwami play dates?” Keith asked.

Allura laughed. “I think, with all the time we spend together, that won’t be necessary. But we should go back to Coran. We have something to tell you.”

“Alright.” The two kwamis hid themselves and the two teenagers headed over to the apartment. Allura let them in. Coran wasn’t in the immediate area.

“Coran, we’re here,” Allura called.

“Be right out!” he called back. Within a moment, he was in the living room, “Welcome back. How was your first time out, Allura?”

“Exhilarating, to be honest,” she said, “It was a tough fight but we got it done. I can get used to being Queen Bee.”

“So you’re gonna keep Pollen?” Keith asked. Both kwamis emerged from their hiding places and flew off to chat.

“Until Ladybug reappears, yes. But that’s what we wanted to talk to you about.”

“It’s dangerous to have Allura out with a miraculous,” Coran said, “So, we want to make a team of miraculous holders, so you can all protect each other.”

“Won’t Hawk Moth come after them?” Keith asked.

“Yes,” Allura replied, “But he will go after yours first. To make a miracle occur, he needs Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“So they’ll be safer than me,” Keith said.

“Yes.”

“But to protect the miraculous, we need to use them.” Coran brought over a box. With the press of a button, it and several side compartments opened, revealing many different miraculous. “Keith, we want you to choose the miraculous and their holders.”

“Why me?” Keith asked.

“Because you have the makings of a guardian,” Coran said.

“And, now that Ladybug’s gone, you’re the leader. If you’re going to lead the team, you should choose it,” Allura added.

“Why am I the leader?”

“You’re Chat Noir. You have the most experience. And your miraculous is in the most danger. You will lead us back to Ladybug,” Allura said.

Keith took a breath and looked at the miraculous. There were three on the top level and several more in the compartments. The first one he picked up was a fox tail necklace.

“That’s the fox miraculous,” Coran said, “It has the power of illusion.”

“So someone would need cunning and creativity,” Keith mused, “Pidge should get this one.” He then grabbed the shell bracelet.

“The turtle miraculous, with the power of protection,” Allura explained.

“So best suited to someone with strength and kindness. Hunk gets this one.” Finally, he grabbed the peacock pin. 

“The peacock miraculous,” Coran said, “That one has the power of guarding.”

“Guarding?”

“The person can create guardians,” Allura said.

“Well, Lance could use a guardian. I guess this will work for him.”

Allura smiled. “Is that all?”

Keith said, “Yeah. They’re practically superheroes already. Might as well make it official.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. See you next Wednesday. :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was late but Pidge would definitely be up. Chat Noir looked into her window. She was sitting at her desk, computer light reflecting off her glasses. He knocked.

She jumped a solid foot in the air when she spotted him. She ran to the window and opened it. “Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you,” Chat said. He climbed into her room. “You’re always trying to help me. Do you want to continue doing that?”

“Are you asking for my help?” she asked.

“More like asking if you’re willing to continue giving it,” Chat replied.

“I mean, sure. I’d love to help. Why?”

“Because I’ll let you.” He handed a box to her. “Pidge, this is the fox miraculous, with the power of illusion. Use it to turn into a superhero.”

Her eyes lit up. “Wow. Thank you.” She grabbed the box and opened it. She quickly took out the necklace and put it on. A bright light emanated from it and turned into a fox kwami. 

“Wow, what is that?” Pidge asked, her eyes directed at Chat.

“I’m Trixx,” the kwami said, “I’m a kwami.”

“I’m Pidge,” she said, now looking at Trixx, “What does a kwami do?”

“I can transform you into a superhero,” she replied, “Just say, ‘Trixx, let’s pounce’.”

“There’s no akuma though,” Pidge said, “Can I do that?”

“Sure,” Chat said, “We can go and test your powers.”

“Okay. Trixx, let’s pounce!” 

Once her transformation was complete, Chat thought the fox miraculous suited Pidge. 

She looked over her body excitedly. She played with the fox ears. “Wow. This is so cool!”

“Let’s go test it out,” Chat said and leapt out the window.

Pidge looked out the window and then back at Chat. She got on the edge and then fell. She landed safely on the ground.

“Come on,” Chat said. He used his staff to propel himself onto a roof.

Pidge followed behind but jumped up instead. “What kind of weapon is this?” she asked, looking at her flute.

“Don’t know,” Chat said, “I haven’t worked with the fox superhero.”

“Then I guess I should try it.”

“Not yet. Trixx won’t be able to maintain the transformation for long afterwards.”

Pidge looked nervous for a second but said, “Okay.”

“You’re gonna need a superhero name,” Chat said. He leapt onto the next rooftop and waited for her to join him.

She jumped next to him. “Don’t the powers come with a name?”

“Only for Chat Noir and Ladybug,” Chat explained. It was useful to have guardians as friends.

“So I can pick?”

“Yeah. What do you want to call yourself?”

“Uh, I’ll think about it.”

They jumped over the rooftops while Pidge experimented with her new abilities. She was clearly in awe of what she could do in the suit. She tried all kinds of jumps and flips. Chat Noir just enjoyed watching her do so. She seemed so excited to be a superhero. 

But they didn’t have forever. They made their way back to her house. Once inside her bedroom, Pidge released the transformation. 

“Wow, that was so cool.”

“Remember, you can’t tell anyone about this,” Chat said.

“Of course, I won’t.”

“Good. Now, I need the necklace back.”

Pidge grabbed at it. “Why? I thought you were giving it to me.”

“I am,” Chat said, “But until you’re set as a superhero, I need to keep it safe.”

“I can keep it safe,” Pidge insisted.

“I need to know if I can trust you,” Chat said.

Pidge sighed. And she took off the necklace and replaced it in the box. She handed it to Chat. 

“Thank you,” he said, “Next time there’s an akuma, come find me. I’ll let you fight.”

“Thanks,” Pidge said coolly. She clearly didn’t want to give up the necklace.

“I’ll see you around,” Chat said. He hopped out of her window back down onto the street. He used his staff to leap onto a rooftop and vaulted his way throughout the city. Once he got close to home, he transformed back and resecured the miraculous around his neck. Then he walked the remaining blocks to his foster home.

Keith had lived there for most of his life at that point. His father had died when he was young and his mother was never in the picture so he was stuck in foster care. It was where he had met Shiro. Since they were close in age, with Shiro only being a year older, they were very close. Shiro always acted as an older brother to him and the other kids. 

He missed Shiro so damn much. They couldn’t go to school together, couldn’t spend time together, couldn’t save the world together. Allura and Coran had chosen the two of them and now, there was only one. Who knew what Hawk Moth was doing to him? It made Keith feel sick just to think about it.

“Hey, Plagg,” he said.

Plagg flew out of his pocket to hover next to him expectantly.

“What will happen to Shiro and Tikki while they’re with Hawk Moth?”

“Tikki is probably being used by him,” Plagg said, “He can use both miraculous at once to become more powerful.”

Keith’s heart ached for Tikki. She was a kind and cute kwami and very suited to Shiro. She didn’t deserve to be used as Hawk Moth’s slave. 

“And Shiro?” Keith asked.

Plagg got quiet. He didn’t look Keith in the eye.

“What?”

“I don’t know. Shiro isn’t really of any use to Hawk Moth except as bait for you.”

“What are you saying? That he’ll use Shiro to get to me? That he’s dead? What, Plagg?”

“I don’t know. And that’s the point. Anything could have happened to Shiro by now.”

Keith broke eye contact with the kwami. He hated that they didn’t know. He cared for Shiro so much and he didn’t even know if he was alive.

“We need to save him,” Keith said, “Both of them. We’ll save Shiro and Tikki and Hawk Moth’s kwami.”

“Yeah, we will,” Plagg said, “But don’t push yourself too hard. I know you care about Shiro but you’re gonna take in a lot of negative energy to purify the akumas. You need to be careful.”

“I will, Plagg,” Keith said. Then he smirked. “I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“There’s only one Chat Noir,” Plagg replied. It might be the nicest the two had ever been to each other.

They’d almost arrived back home. Plagg went back inside Keith’s pocket as he snuck in. Most everyone was asleep so Keith wasn’t in any trouble. He hurried over to his room and climbed into bed. 

But sleep eluded him. It had for a long time now. They were moving forward without Shiro. Which is what he would have wanted. They still had to defeat Hawk Moth.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t missed.

* * *

Keith was in the middle of a math test when he heard screaming. He and all the other students looked out the window. There was a figure leaping over the buildings. Definitely an akuma. Keith had to get out there and get Pidge. He’d need her for this fight.

“Alright, class, stay put,” the teacher said, “We’re safest here, until Chat Noir arrives.”

Which wouldn’t happen unless Keith could get out of class.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Keith asked.

“When you finish your test,” the teacher replied.

Well, that helped nothing. Keith finished the test in record time but it still took him twenty minutes. He handed it in and raced out the doors. 

He rushed into the bathroom. Thankfully he was alone. He ripped the ring off his necklace and put it on his finger.

“We need to find Pidge. She’s probably in danger. Plagg, claws out!”

He got out of the bathroom through an open window. Then he raced across town to find the akuma and Pidge.

Queen Bee wasn’t there so Allura probably hadn’t gotten out of class either. It would be up to him. 

The city was covered in rope. It was twisted on itself with a bright red streak in it, like a child’s jump rope. Chat kept going. He had to find the source of it.

The ropes seemed to stop at a nearby park. Why the akumas liked to congregate there, Chat didn’t know. But he dropped in, staff at the ready. He walked around cautiously, waiting to see if the akuma would show itself.

“Chat,” someone whispered. But it was a familiar voice.

He looked around and spotted Pidge hiding behind a bush. He ducked down next to her. 

“The akuma has Lance and Hunk,” she said, “We have to help them.”

“We will,” Chat replied, “Pidge, take the fox miraculous. It will grant you the power of illusion.” He held out the box to her. 

Pidge opened it up and put the necklace on. 

Trixx appeared in a bright light. “Hi there, Pidge.”

“Trixx, I need to save my friends,” Pidge said.

“We will,” Chat said confidently, “Now transform and let’s fight.”

“Trixx, let’s pounce.”

Both superheroes leapt over the bushes and rushed into a clearing. As promised, the akuma was there, as well as Hunk and Lance. They were tangled in jump ropes.

The akuma looked like a little girl with pigtails except much taller. She held a jump rope in her hand. 

“We’re over here!” Chat called to her.

The akuma turned around. Chat’s cry also got Lance and Hunk’s attention. 

“Whoa!” Lance said, “Who’s the new girl?” He strained against the jump ropes holding him to get to his pocket and presumably, his phone.

“I’m . . . Rena Rouge. I’ll be helping Chat Noir defeat the akumas,” she said and took out her flute. 

A butterfly pattern appeared in front of the akuma’s face. Then she shot her jump rope at the two superheroes. They both leapt out of the way. They landed a few feet back.

“Be careful,” Chat said. 

“I will,” Rena Rouge replied.

The jump rope came at them like a whip but they dodged again.

“I will take Chat Noir’s miraculous and yours,” the akuma yelled. She launched the jump rope again and the two leapt away. It created a crater where they’d been standing.

The akuma was fast but thankfully, Chat and Rena Rouge were faster. The akuma chased them back towards the entrance of the park. Chat knew it was dangerous to have her leave and cause more chaos. When Hawk Moth contacted her, they had a moment to breathe.

“If we had a lucky charm, that would help,” Rena Rouge said.

“If we had Ladybug, you wouldn’t have a miraculous,” Chat countered. 

The butterfly mask disappeared from the akuma’s face and she launched at them. Chat and Rena Rouge split up but without hesitation, she went for Chat Noir. 

He started into the city, keeping to the rooftops and away from anyone who could be hurt. Thankfully, the akuma’s attention seemed to be solely on him. It made sense; it was his miraculous Hawk Moth needed.

He rushed through the city, trying to lose the akuma at every turn but she never took her eyes off him. She was always a few paces behind, nearly catching him with her jump rope whip every time. She was fast and it was only Chat’s numerous akuma encounters that was getting him through it. Rena Rouge would have been caught by now.

He felt something snake around his ankle. It locked in place and he fell onto the rooftop. He could feel the shingles scraping against his face. He just hoped it wouldn’t show too much.

The akuma grabbed his right hand, going for the miraculous. He clenched it into a fist, trying to keep her away, but it wouldn’t work forever. He needed Rena Rouge.

“Venom!” Queen Bee dropped in and stung the akuma. She went immobile, glaring at her.

“Are you alright?” Queen Bee asked as she untangled Chat from the rope. 

“Fine,” Chat said.

“ Did you see Rena Rogue?”

“I’m here.” Rena Rouge leapt onto the roof. “I got Lance and Hunk free. They’ll be okay.”

Chat noticed the akuma moving first. She slowly reached her arm out towards the superheroes. “Look out!” He grabbed both of them and pulled them away.

At that moment, the akuma regained her full motion. 

Chat pulled them down into an alley and hid them behind a dumpster. 

The akuma stomped around above them. “Where are you, kitty?”

All three were silent, until they couldn’t hear her anymore. And they breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Who are you?” Queen Bee asked.

“I’m Rena Rouge,” she said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Her comb beeped and a stripe on the bee disappeared. “But I’m running out of time. The akuma shouldn’t have regained movement so quickly.”

“Plagg said that Hawk Moth will be using Tikki to make himself stronger. That might be why your attack didn’t work,” Chat said.

“Who’s Tikki? And Plagg?” Rena Rouge asked.

“Ladybug and my kwamis,” Chat replied, “But we need to stop the akuma before Queen Bee turns back.”

“You said I have the power of illusion, right?” Rena Rouge asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, the akuma seems to want you, Chat. What if I made an illusion of you to lure it into a trap?”

“That could work,” Queen Bee said. Her comb beeped again. 

“I think so,” Chat agreed, “Rena Rouge, I’ll lure the akuma back here. Queen Bee, stand by to grab her. I’ll use the Cataclysm to destroy the akuma. It’s gotta be in the jump rope.”

They all nodded. Chat used his staff to leave the alley. The akuma was further away now, covering the world in her jump ropes. It would take so much time and effort on the citizen’s part to clean it up. It would be so much easier if Ladybug was around.

Chat leapt over the rooftops to get closer to the akuma. She didn’t seem to notice him.

“I think it’s my turn with the jump rope,” he said.

The akuma whirled around and smashed the jump rope where he’d been standing. With a quick jump, he was rushing back to their trap. He could hear the akuma following him. He had to quickly jump out of the way of her whip. She destroyed roofs and chimneys as she went. He cringed at the damage but he couldn’t fix it. He could only destroy.

Chat leapt down into the original alley and immediately heard the flute music that indicated Rena Rouge was using her power. “Mirage!”

But he didn’t stay to look. He rushed back out of the alley and waited until he heard the telltale thud of the akuma landing on the ground. 

“I see you, kitty,” the akuma said. Then there was a cry of frustration. Chat heard a small whir. 

“Chat!” Queen Bee called.

It was time. “Cataclysm!” Chat rushed back in. Queen Bee held the akuma with her trompo but she was struggling to escape. She still had the jump rope clutched in her hand. Chat slammed his hand on the toy. It dissolved into black dust. A black butterfly flew out of the ashes.

Chat caught the butterfly in his hands. As he’d done this before, it was easier this time. He focused on the negative emotions that the akuma carried. And he could feel them. All the anger and sadness and loneliness the akuma carried flowed into him. His hands felt like they were holding fire. It hurt.

So, he let go. A pure white butterfly flew away. 

“We did it!” Rena Rouge said. One of the stripes on her necklace was missing.

“Good job, Chat, Rena Rouge,” Queen Bee said, “But I must go. We’ll see each other again soon.” She threw her trompo around a light pole and carried herself away.

“Let’s get out of here before we both change back,” Chat said. He leapt onto the damaged roof and Rena Rouge followed after him. He hated that there was so much destruction. There always was before but Ladybug cleaned it up. Now, the city just decayed. And he couldn’t do much about it. 

Just a few blocks from the school, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir hid behind a large building. There, Rena Rouge became Pidge again.

She handed the necklace back over. “That was amazing,” she said, “Can I help next time too?”

“Not next time,” Chat said, “I’ll let you know when I need you again.”

“But I thought you wanted the help?”

“I do. But I need more people involved than just you. I’ll be back.” He rushed away before she could ask any more questions. He liked Pidge a lot but he didn’t have the time for this.

Chat made his way back to the school and poked his head into the bathroom he’d left from. It was thankfully still empty so he dropped into a stall. And not a moment too soon as he detransformed on the spot.

“Looks like Trixx is doing a good job,” Plagg said, “When are you gonna let Pidge know who you really are?”

“No so loud,” Keith replied and put the ring back on its string. His hands hurt a bit but he ignored it. “And I’ll let them all know at the same time. But honestly, Pidge is pretty smart. She’ll figure it out.”

“And Lance’ll talk her out of it,” Plagg replied. 

He’d be so surprised. Keith was grinning just thinking about it. “But we need to get back to class.” Plagg flew into his pocket and Keith left the bathroom. He’d probably get in trouble but it didn’t matter to him. The city was safe again.

* * *

Keith knocked on the door.

“Come in!” he heard Coran called.

He hurried inside. Coran was already sitting in the living room with the box of miraculous on the table. Allura was there as well, with Pollen floating next to her.

“Well, how did it go?” Coran asked, “Did Pidge live up to expectation?”

“Yeah, she did great,” Keith said.

“Rena Rouge will be a good addition to the team,” Allura agreed.

“Here’s her miraculous back,” Keith said. He took the box out of his pocket and flinched. His hands really hurt. 

“Are you alright?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Keith replied, a bit harsher than he actually meant. He gave the box back to Coran. 

“So, who’s next?” Coran asked. He opened the larger box of miraculous.

“I’m thinking Hunk,” Keith said. He reached forward to grab the shell bracelet when Allura gasped.

“What happened to your hand?” Allura asked.

“What?” Keith said.

Allura took his hand and flipped it over, exposing his palm to all three of them. Now that Keith was looking, he noticed how red it was. Allura’s grip hurt.

“Is that a burn?” Allura asked.

“It’s what it looks like. Does it hurt?” Coran said.

“Yeah, kinda,” Keith said.

Allura let go of his hand. “Sorry. When did that happen?”

“I don’t know,” Keith replied, taking his hand back, “It started hurting after I transformed back.”

Coran and Allura exchanged a look.

“What?”

“You were burned by absorbing the energy of the akuma,” Coran said.

“Does it hurt, when you do that?” Allura asked.

“Not really,” Keith said, “My hands get hot but that’s it. You think the akuma did this?”

“It makes the most sense,” Coran said, “But if you’re already showing signs of the akumas corrupting you, well, it’s early. How many akumas has it been?”

“Uh, two,” Keith said.

“That is  _ very _ early,” Allura agreed, “We need to find Shiro soon.”

“Pidge just had her first fight and Hunk and Lance haven’t even gotten their miraculous yet,” Keith said, “We need them or we don’t stand a chance against Hawk Moth. I’ll be alright until they’re ready.”

“Keith, you should let some of the akumas go,” Allura said.

“Then the victims can be reakumatized. It’ll cause even more damage. I can handle the akumas.”

“We know you can,” Coran said, “But we need Chat Noir to save Ladybug.”

“I’ll be careful,” Keith said.

Coran and Allura didn’t look convinced but they also didn’t stop him from picking up the shell bracelet.

“Tonight, I’ll add Hunk to the team. Then we’ll be one step closer to saving Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment. Just one please? It keeps me writing. See you next Wednesday


	4. Chapter 4

Chat looked into Hunk’s window but the room was dark. With a little effort, he managed to open the window and climb inside the room. He was there only a minute when the doorknob turned. 

Hunk walked in and startled back a few steps with a gasp.

Chat couldn’t help but smirk. He liked his sneaky persona at least a little. “Sorry I scared you.” 

“It’s cool. But what are you doing here?”

“You, Lance, and Pidge are always where the akumas are,” Chat said, “How would you like to help?”

Hunk looked at him awkwardly. “You mean that?”

“I do.”

“Sure, I want to help.”

“Then, Hunk, take this.” Chat held out the box with the miraculous. “This is the miraculous of the turtle. Take it and transform into a superhero.”

Hunk slowly held out a hand and accepted the box. He opened the lid and a bright light flew out. The light turned into a little turtle kwami.

“Greetings,” he said, “My name is Wayzz.”

“Hi,” Hunk said, taking in the sight of him, “What are you?”

“I am a kwami,” Wayzz replied, “I can give you the powers of a superhero. What is your name?”

“Hunk,” he said.

“Well, it is nice to meet you.”

“Do you all have kwamis?” Hunk asked Chat.

“Yeah. Mine’s name is Plagg,” he said.

“So how do I become a superhero?” Hunk asked.

“First, you need to put on the miraculous,” Wayzz explained.

“What’s that?”

“It will be what holds your power. In this case, it is a bracelet.”

Hunk took it out of the box and looked at it. He slid it onto his wrist and looked at it expectantly. “Uh, Wayzz, nothing’s happening.”

“You have to say, ‘Wayzz, shell on.’ Then I can transform you.”

“Okay. Wayzz, shell on!”

Once again, Chat thought the turtle miraculous suited Hunk. He looked all over his body at the outfit he now wore.

“Wow, this is cool.”

“If you think that’s cool, come with me,” Chat said and jumped out the window. He turned back around and watched Hunk slowly climb out. 

“Just jump,” Chat said, “You’ll be fine.”

Hunk looked at the ground and then back at Chat.

“Trust me,” Chat said.

So Hunk fell out the window. He landed lightly on his feet, as Chat knew he would.

“Whoa.”

“Part of our abilities is improved physical fitness. You could fall off a building and be fine.”

“Wow. That’s pretty cool. How does this work?”

“Dunno. Ask Wayzz when you transform back. Now, come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s not where we’re going so much as what we’re doing. And you’re gonna practice with your powers until you’re comfortable with them.”

“Okay.”

Chat jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and Hunk was quick to follow. He was picking it up now that he knew he could do it. 

“You’re gonna need a superhero name,” Chat said.

“I don’t just get one?”

“Nope. You get to come up with it.”

“Uh, what would work for a turtle?”

“Dunno. But you have some time. It’s just gonna be us tonight.”

“Okay.”

Chat brought Hunk over to the part of town covered in jump ropes. The cleanup was going slowly and now, it was a good maze for him to practice in.

“Okay,” Chat said and stopped before the jump rope mess. “We’re gonna go through that. Don’t get tangled and don’t touch the jump ropes.”

“Can I fit in there?” Hunk asked.

“You will. You’re now dexterous enough to make it through. I have faith that you can.” Chat smiled. 

Hunk seemed taken off guard by that. But he nodded.

Chat leapt through the jump ropes. They covered whole streets, wrapped around the street lights and off the roofs to make a spiderweb of rope. For Chat, it was no problem. But when he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Hunk having a bit more trouble. He was carefully stepping through the mess and not leaping through the way Chat could. But he was still avoiding all the jump ropes. And he was doing it fast enough that Chat couldn’t call him out on anything. He would be a good hero.

When Chat had cleared the area, he waited for Hunk to join him. It took another minute but he eventually got through and jogged up to Chat’s side. 

“Good job,” Chat said, “You’ll be a good hero.”

“Thanks. I thought of a name.”

“What is it?”

“Carapace.”

“That’s good. Are you ready to test your power, Carapace?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“It should be a shield. You should know how to activate it. Who knows? Maybe it’ll help clean up this area.”

“The last akuma did this?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

Carapace took the turtle shell off his back. Behind him, Chat saw a figure leaping over the rooftops and there was a second one behind them. Chat had a bad feeling.

“Sh-”

“Wait!” Chat grabbed his hand.

“What is it?”

“I think there’s an akuma. I can see Queen Bee already. Are you ready for a real akuma fight?”

“I got the miraculous half an hour ago,” Carapace replied.

“I won’t make you fight it,” Chat said, “But I will need to go now. And I need the miraculous.”

“No. I’ll help.”

That was the answer Chat was hoping for. “Alright, let’s go.”

He took them around the jump rope field and towards the akuma. Carapace was right behind him the entire time.

“So, what akuma is this?” Carapace asked.

“Don’t know,” Chat replied, “When we get closer, we’ll find out.”

The figure following behind started coming towards them. In the bright moonlight, Chat could see that it was Queen Bee. She jumped towards them but turned her head every once in a while to track the akuma. 

“Good to see you, Chat,” she said, “And who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Hu-Carapace. Nice to meet you.”

She smiled. “You as well.”

“Do you know what this akuma’s deal is?” Chat asked.

“It’s a vampire,” Queen Bee said, “It’s victims become catatonic.”

“Then we need to stop it,” Chat said, “Carapace, stay close to us. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Okay,” he said.

“Welcome to the team,” Queen Bee said.

“Yeah, this isn’t the welcome I was expecting,” Carapace said.

Chat smirked and then all of them ran after the akuma. They could hear it cackling as they got closer. Eventually, they saw it turn and notice them. A pink butterfly outline glowed in the dark of night.

“What’s that?” Carapace asked.

“It’s talking to Hawk Moth,” Queen Bee replied.

“Any idea where the akuma is?” Chat asked.

“No.”

“Alright, then we get in close and force it to reveal itself.”

Chat took out his staff and rushed in. The butterfly mask faded out and the akuma attacked. Up close, Chat could make out the details of the akuma. It was very pale with dark, slicked back hair and red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. It was dressed as a stereotypical vampire, complete with cape. The akuma could be there, but Chat wasn’t sure yet. He used his staff to get in close with the akuma. It hissed at him and tried to swipe at him with its claws. Chat was quick to dodge and block the attacks. This was not the akuma to bring Carapace in on but it was too late now.

“Venom!” Queen Bee rushed in to try and stab the akuma.

It ducked away from her and Chat grabbed it. Queen Bee plunged her stinger into it and the akuma froze.

“Are you alright?” Queen Bee asked.

“Fine,” Chat replied, “We need to grab the akuma.” He grabbed the cape off the vampire and tore it. Surprisingly, it didn’t turn black and fall apart. That wasn’t where the akuma was.

“Where is it?” Chat asked. He and Queen Bee looked over the akuma’s body.

“Do you think it’s-” Carapace was cut off as the akuma started to move. “Look out.” He grabbed Chat and Queen Bee and pulled them behind him. “Shell-ter!” His turtle shell shield sent out a force field that trapped the three inside.

The vampire started to move again and banged on the shield. But it didn’t break. They were safe for the moment.

“Did you see the akuma?” Chat asked.

Queen Bee’s comb beeped. “No. Did you?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I did.”

“Do you think it’s the ring?” Carapace asked. The other two superheroes looked at him. “What?”

“It has a ring?” Queen Bee asked.

“Yeah. On its left hand.”

“New plan,” Chat said, “Queen Bee, you distract it. Carapace and I will get it from behind and grab it. Then you can break the ring.”

“Alright,” she said.

“Kay,” Carapace agreed.

“Lower the shield, Carapace.”

He brought his shield down and then replaced it on his back. The force field disappeared and the akuma rushed forward. Queen Bee ran to meet it and Chat and Carapace ducked to the sides. 

Queen Bee used her trompo to try and tie it up but it caught the weapon and threw it to the ground. She wound it back but the vampire tried to charge her.

Before that could happen, Chat and Carapace grabbed it from both sides. It snarled and tried to struggle free but they both held it tightly.

Queen Bee grabbed its hand and ripped the ring off. She snapped it in two and a black butterfly emerged. The akuma went still.

Chat let go and caught the butterfly in his hands. 

“Chat, you shouldn’t do this again,” Queen Bee said.

“What’s he doing?” Carapace asked.

“He’s going to absorb the akuma’s negative energy,” she said, “But it hurts him.”

“But this person has to be freed,” Chat replied. He focused on the butterfly and the bad emotions in carried. He could feel them leaving it and moving into his body. His hands burned.

“A few akumas being released won’t hurt anyone,” Queen Bee said.

Chat opened his hands and released the white butterfly.

Queen Bee sighed. Then her comb beeped. “I need to go. Good job, Carapace.” She threw her trompo and was gone.

Carapace’s bracelet beeped too. “I’m gonna change back,” he said.

“Yeah,” Chat replied, “We need to get you home.”

The two rushed across town and made it just in time. Carapace became Hunk again the moment he entered his bedroom. Wayzz flew out of the miraculous and landed in Hunk’s hands.

“You okay there?” 

“Yes. Just hungry. Do you have any food?”

“I’ll feed him,” Chat said, “Don’t worry.”

“You’re taking him back already?”

“Yeah. We need to keep them safe until you’re ready to effectively join the team.”

“I haven’t yet?”

“No. Not until you’ve fought a few more akumas. I’ll be in touch.”

With that, Chat collected the bracelet and left. He quickly left Hunk’s neighborhood and transformed back. Keith didn’t want to be Chat anymore. 

It was a brisk but pleasant night. He hurried back home. His hands were stinging terribly.

When he arrived, he ignored his guardians yelling at him and went straight to the bathroom. In the harsh yellow light, he could see just how red his hands were. He turned the faucet on as cold as possible and stuck his hands under the water. It was so refreshing.

Keith sighed and let the water soothe his burns. It hurt but he knew it was worth it. The akuma was safe. Hawk Moth had been defeated again. Yet, the victory still rang hollow.

* * *

Keith placed the turtle miraculous back in the box. “That’s two down.” He picked up the peacock miraculous. Despite the fact that it was active, it didn’t look like it belonged to the peacock. “Lance gets this one.”

“You won’t have a problem with him, will you?” Allura asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Keith replied. He put the miraculous in his pocket. He hated the way the fabric felt against his burns. But he tried not to let it show. Neither Allura nor Coran said anything, so he assumed he’d pulled it off.

“Hey, Plagg,” he said.

Plagg floated back over to him from where he’d been chatting with Pollen. “Time to get the peacock?” he asked.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

“Good luck,” Coran called.

“Thanks. Plagg, claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story. Please leave comments and kudos? They make an author's day. Thank you. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lance was the one with a big family. And that meant a lot of eyes to avoid. Even worse, he shared a room with one of his brothers. Which meant he had to lure Lance away from his family.

Chat used his staff to call Allura.

“Hello?”

“Allura, it’s me. Can you text Lance? Let him know there’s an akuma around.”

“Is there an akuma?”

“No. I just need to get him away from his family.”

“Alright. Give me a moment.” She hung up the phone.

Within a minute, Chat heard shouting in the house. 

First it was Lance calling. “There’s an akuma. I’m heading out."

Next, Chat heard a woman shouting in Spanish. Then he heard even more voices joining in Spanish. He didn’t speak the language, so he didn’t know what was being said. But based on the tone, it wasn’t good.

But after a few minutes, Lance ran out of the house. He was on his phone, probably about to contact Pidge and Hunk. Chat would have to put a stop to that.

He leapt down right behind Lance. He didn’t hear but he didn’t expect him too. It only gave Chat that much more enjoyment when he tapped Lance on the shoulder and he jumped a foot in the air. He whirled around and looked at Chat. “Dude!”

“Good to see you too,” Chat said with a smirk, “I need to talk to you. Do you know somewhere private?”

“Sure. This way.” Lance led him to a school playground. It was abandoned at this time of the night. But it was exposed enough that when Lance transformed, they’d have to find another area.

“So, what’s up?” Lance asked.

“You’re always showing up where the akumas are,” Chat said.

Lance sighed. “Are you just gonna yell at me?”

“Not at all. If you’re there anyway, do you want to help?”

Lance stared at him blankly for a moment. Then, in a quiet voice he asked, “Dude, are you serious?”

“Very. Do you want to help?”

“Of course, I do. Now that Ladybug’s gone, you need all the help you can get.”

“Then, Lance, I give you the miraculous of the peacock. Use its powers to create guardians for the helpless.” Chat handed him the box with the miraculous.

He opened the box and a bright light emerged. The light became a little blue kwami. She looked at Lance and smiled. “Hello. I’m Duusu. I’ll be your kwami.”

“Wow, you’re so cool,” Lance said excitedly, “What do you do?”

“I can transform superheroes. Just say, ‘Duusu, spread my feathers’.”

“Okay, Duusu-”

“Wait,” Chat said, “We’re too exposed here. We need to find a more secluded place.”

“Like where?”

Chat brought Lance on top of a building. In the darkness, it would be a good hiding place. “Alright, go ahead.”

“Duusu, spread my feathers!”

When the transformation ended, Lance looked at his new outfit, clearly impressed. The blue suited him. He wore a blue blazer that extended into peacock feathers. He had a blue mask over his eyes. “Dude, this is so cool!”

“It looks good on you,” Chat said.

Lance immediately started blushing. “Ah, thanks.”

Chat hoped Lance didn’t think he was coming onto him. So, he quickly turned away and said, “Come on. Let’s test your powers.”

With one jump, Chat landed on top of the building next to them. Lance got a running start and jumped next to him.

“You need a name to call yourself,” Chat said.

“I don’t get a cool superhero name?”

“Nope. You have to pick one yourself. Don’t make it stupid.”

“Hey,” Lance said.

But Chat ignored him and kept on going. Lance kept up with him the whole way. He acclimated well to having superpowers.

“So, do I do with this?” Lance asked and held up his weapon. It was a fan made of peacock feathers. 

“Dunno,” Chat replied, “You should be able to figure it out.”

“I mean, I guess. I don’t know. No one explained it to you?”

“No on explained my own powers to me. Ladybug and I had to figure it out on our own.”

“Do you know what happened to Ladybug?” Lance asked.

“No,” Chat said, “He was kidnapped by Hawk Moth but I don’t know what’s happened to him since. I just hope he’s still alive.”

“You think he’s dead?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything.”

They kept going in silence. Chat didn’t want to think about Shiro. Or of what might have happened to him. It was too painful.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, “I didn’t realize that would hurt you this much.”

“I’m fine,” Chat said curtly.

“Dude, no, you’re not. I can feel it.”

“You can feel it?” Chat asked.

“Yeah. You’re sad but not in need of protection.”

“So that’s your power.”

“Yeah.” Lance looked around. “Someone else is in trouble.”

“What?”

But Lance started running in the opposite direction. Chat had no choice but to follow. The two raced halfway across town before Lance stopped.

Looking near the edge of the building, Chat could see three people, two masked figures and a young woman.

Lance plucked one of the feathers off his fan. “Guardian!” He threw the feather at the woman like a dart. It struck her. A blue mask lit up on the woman and Lance’s faces. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna help you. Let your fear become a guardian to protect you.”

The mask faded out and the woman sank to her knees. In front of her, a giant black dog appeared. It’s white teeth glinted in the moonlight. It’s eyes glowed red. It snarled at the two masked people. Chat saw them step back in fear.

The dog barked and raced at them. The two took off down the street screaming as they went. 

Chat enjoyed the poetic justice. He and Lance leapt off the roof to attend to the woman. A single white feather left the woman’s purse and the dog disappeared. But the masked strangers didn’t stop running. 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked. He helped the woman to her feet.

“I-I’m alright,” she replied, “Thank you, Chat Noir. And-”

“I’m, uh, the peacock.”

“Peacock?”

“Peacock miraculous holder,” Lance finished, “I’m a new hero in town.”

The woman looked very confused. “Thank you for your help. Those men were going to mug me. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up.”

“Well, that’s what we’re here for,” Lance said.

“I’m glad. Thank you again.”

“I could walk you home,” Lance offered. His pin beeped and one of the feathers went dark. “What was that?”

“You used your powers,” Chat explained, “You’re going to transform back in five minutes.” He looked at the woman. “Will you be alright from here?”

“My house is nearby,” she said, “Thank you again.”

She left and the two superheroes ran off. Lance’s miraculous signaled the countdown until he transformed back. 

“Go here,” Chat called. There was an alleyway between buildings. 

Lance jumped down. As soon as he hit the ground, he transformed back. Duusu landed on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. “Good job, Lance.”

“You too,” he said and pat her head. 

“Duusu,” Chat said, “you need to return to the miraculous. I need to take it back.”

“Okay, Chat,” she said and disappeared inside.

“Do I really need to give it back?” Lance asked.

“Yes,” Chat replied, “I need to train you to use it. I’ll keep it safe until you’re ready.” He was a little tired of repeating the same speech.

“Fine,” Lance said and handed the pin over.

“During the next akuma attack, I’ll find you. You can join Queen Bee and I for the fight.”

“Really? Awesome. I’ll be there.” With a wave, he started to walk away. 

He would be there whether he had the miraculous or not. He always was.

“And I better not see this on your Twitter!” Chat said as an afterthought.

“You won’t,” he called back.

Chat leapt onto the nearest building and ran off. That was the last one.

* * *

Keith was pretty sure he was going to die of boredom. His history teacher was the absolute worst. The man had a very monotone voice and an obvious slant to the country’s history. If Keith had to sit and listen to his political views for one more class period, he was going to murder this man. Preferably using Cataclysm.

But Keith didn’t have to because the bell rang and ended his torment. He and all the other students gathered their things and all but bolted out of the classroom.

Thankfully, Keith had lunch next period. And so did all of his friends. When he arrived in the cafeteria, Pidge was already waiting. Allura, Hunk, and Lance had to come from across the school so they were usually last.

“Hey, Keith,” Pidge said, “You survived history?”

“This time,” Keith replied as he took a seat. It would be nice to relax at lunch with his friends. “Don’t you have biology with the witch?”

“Yeah, but she’s just mean. She doesn’t go on political rants when she’s supposed to be teaching.”

“Maybe he’ll have a realization that no one cares about his political views,” Keith said.

“As long as he has it before I hit your grade,” Pidge replied.

“You’ll probably be in AP History anyway. You won’t have him.”

“Still.”

Pidge and Keith got a text in the group chat. It was from Allura.

_ Akuma in the gym. No sign of Queen Bee or Chat Noir _

“If there’s an akuma, Lance should be thrilled,” Pidge said.

“Attention students,” the principal said over the loudspeaker, “Please remain in your classrooms. The school is going into lockdown.”

Keith looked to Pidge. She seemed calm, despite the lockdown. “I’m sure Chat Noir and Queen Bee will take care of the akuma,” she said. 

Keith’s ring weighed heavy on his neck. And the peacock pin burned in his pocket. Lance would put himself in danger for kicks, never mind when Chat Noir was going to give him a miraculous.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Keith said and stood up.

“They’re not gonna let you go during a lockdown,” Pidge replied, “I’ll cover for you.”

Keith didn’t know why she would do that, but he wasn’t going to question it. “Okay, thanks.”

“Just stay here for the moment. You’ll know when to move.” Pidge stood up and walked up to the teachers near the door. Keith noticed that she walked slowly and shakily. “Excuse me, I’m not feeling well.”

“I’m sorry but we can’t let you go,” one of the teachers said.

“Please, I’m feeling-” Pidge put a hand on her head and dropped to the floor. Several students turned to look, and a few other teachers rushed over. One of the doors was left unguarded and Keith slipped out without being noticed. The hallways were completely deserted. He found a janitor’s closet and locked himself inside. It was a tight squeeze but he fit.

“Do you think Pidge knows?” Keith asked as he took his ring off the string.

“Are you kidding?” Plagg replied, “No one can figure it out. Your secret is safe.”

“She’ll find out soon anyway. Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir kicked the door open and raced to the gym. He kicked the door open too and took in the scene.

Several students were hiding under the bleachers and in the locker rooms, all trying to avoid the gaze of the akuma. The one looked like a cyclops. It was easily ten feet tall. The ground shook as it walked closer to Chat Noir.

Chat stood his ground until it was almost too late. Then he dodged the cyclops’ hands and moved to the left. The cyclops followed him.

“Chat Noir!” he heard a voice call. One he recognized.

Lance jumped up from behind the bleachers despite Hunk and Allura’s attempts to keep him hidden.

The cyclops noticed him too. It started to rush towards the three students.

Ladybug would have wrapped his yoyo around the akuma’s ankles and tripped him. But Chat had to extend his staff to try the same thing. The cyclops hopped over it without a second thought.

So, Chat jumped on top of him. He was distracted long enough that Hunk, Allura, and Lance ran out from their cover. Allura and Hunk went to the locker rooms, but Lance stuck around to watch. Because Chat had his miraculous.

Chat jumped off the akuma and ran to Lance. He wrapped an arm around his waist.

Lance looked down to it and then Chat. Chat definitely noticed him blushing.

“Keep it together,” Chat said as he slipped the peacock pin into Lance’s pocket.

The akuma rushed them but Chat got out of the way, carrying Lance with him. He let him go and Lance ran off, this time to transform.

Chat could still see terrified eyes staring at him from the students’ hiding places. He had to protect then. They wouldn’t survive being hit by the cyclops. So, Chat had to keep the attention on himself.

“Chat!”

The akuma turned to the voice. Queen Bee came into the gym and by Chat’s side. “Any idea where the akuma is?”

“No,” Chat said. They both leapt out of the way of a swing.

Chat looked over their enemy with a careful eye. The cyclops was naked, its skin a dark grey. It had no clothes on except for a hair tie, tied up in a ribbon in its short grey hair.

“Queen Bee, it’s in the bow,” Chat said. 

A streak of blue caught Chat’s eye. He’d showed up.

“Hey, I’m here to help,” the peacock hero called. Chat and Queen Bee landed next to him.

“And who are you?” Queen Bee asked.

“I’m Pavone,” he said with a bow. Queen Bee smiled at him. “Any ideas on how to defeat this thing?” 

The cyclops swung at them and they all dodged the attack. They all had to back up to the bleachers.

“Scatter,” Chat said, “It will only follow one of us.” He went to the right and Queen Bee to the left. Pavone went behind the bleachers. Of course, the cyclops went for Pavone. Chat could see him sitting with one of the students. Then the cyclops ripped the bleachers off the wall. Several students screamed.

Chat rushed back and attacked the cyclops with his staff. Annoyed with his efforts, the cyclops swung, and Chat didn’t have time to dodge. He went rocketing into the wall. His whole body was screaming in pain, but the cyclops was looking at him and not the other students. So, it worked.

“Guardian!”

A monster sprang on the cyclops. It looked like a combination of a snake, goat, and lion. Chat used the opportunity to get out of the crater he’d made in the wall. Everything hurt but he got away.

“Are you alight?" Queen Bee asked. 

“Fine. Let’s get that bow,” Chat said.

“Already done,” Pavone said. The monster ran back to him with the bow in its mouth. He ripped the bow in half and the akuma flew out. 

Chat went to grab it, but Queen Bee held him still. “Let. It. Go,” she hissed.

“We need to free the student,” Chat replied.

“She’s free already,” Queen Bee said and looked back to the akuma. A girl was there, wearing a hair ribbon and the thickest glasses Chat had ever seen on a person. Maybe that was why she went with a cyclops. 

“Thank you for the guardian,” Pavone said, helping a student to her feet.

She seemed flattered by the attention. “Th-thank you for protecting me.”

“I couldn’t leave you scared and alone,” Pavone replied. His pin beeped.

“Okay, Pavone,” Chat said, ready to put an end to the gross flirting, “You’re gonna change back. You better go. Now.”

“Alright, alright,” he said, glaring at Chat. Then he looked back to the girl. “If you need protecting, you know who to call.”

She nodded. 

Then Pavone looked at Queen Bee. “It was nice to meet you.”

“You as well. I hope we’ll work together more.”

The pin beeped again.

“You need to go,” Chat said.

“I’m going. I’m going,” Pavone said and left the gym.

“I’m heading out,” Chat said, “Thanks for your help.”

“Anytime,” Queen Bee replied. They both left the gym.

Chat ran outside and transformed back. He snuck into an empty classroom and headed back to lunch. Pidge wasn’t there but he assumed she was still being “treated”. He definitely owed her one.

After a few minutes, Hunk, Lance, and Allura arrived at the cafeteria. And Keith remembered that he didn’t collect the miraculous. He could see the feathers of the pin sticking out a bit from Lance’s jacket. He’d have to deal with that later.

“You should have seen the akuma,” Lance said, “It was enormous. I wish I got some better pictures.”

“You weren’t bothering Chat and Queen Bee?” Keith asked.

“I don’t bother them!” Lance replied. 

Keith, who was also Chat Noir, had to disagree. 

“And no, Chat got Allura, Hunk and I out safely,” Lance said.

“You’re learning,” Keith said.

“Dude!”

“I was in the locker room. How’d it go?” Hunk asked.

“It was pretty badass. There’s a new superhero,” Lance said, “This one’s a peacock.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Hunk said.

“That’s three new superheroes in short succession,” Allura added.

“Four,” Lance said, “Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Pavone.”

“Right,” Allura said. She seemed embarrassed that she forgot herself. She’d only been in a few fights. Chat Noir was the real veteran. 

“I wonder why so many at once,” Hunk said.

“I’m sure Chat Noir needs the help,” Allura replied. 

“It’ll be a hell of a lot easier to take down Hawk Moth with five superheroes instead of one,” Keith said, “They’ll probably be able to save Ladybug.”

The whole table was quiet. Hopefully.

* * *

It was nighttime when Chat Noir arrived at Lance’s house. He could hear the loud conversations of his family, mostly in Spanish with some English mixed in.

He peeked onto a window to see them at the dinner table. Lance sat at a small table with two little kids. He didn’t seem happy.

Chat wasn’t sure how to lure him outside. But he didn’t have to think of something when one of the little kids pointed at him. Chat ducked down but heard the kid say, “Chat Noir.”

There was a pause and a voice, “There’s no one there, sweetie.”

“Uh, I’m gonna run to the bathroom,” Lance said.

Chat heard the bang of cutlery and the sound of footsteps. He leapt onto the roof and looked for the bathroom. He found it easily and slid in through an unlocked window.

Lance turned on the light and took a step back. “Dude!”

“I need to collect the miraculous,” Chat said.

“Yeah, I figured you’d be back for it,” Lance said. He unpinned it from his jacket and handed it over. “Here it is.”

Chat was surprised it was this easy. He thought Lance would put up a fight after having it for so long. It seemed he understood why Chat was doing this. 

“You’re doing this to the others, right?” Lance asked.

“Yes,” Chat replied.

“Alright. I wanna use it again, though.”

“You will,” Chat said. He went to leave through the window. 

“Alright. See you around, Chat Noir,” Lance said.

And Chat left. He hurried over to Allura and Coran’s apartment. Once he got close, he transformed back and rushed inside. 

“Keith, good to see you again,” Coran said. He was fixing something on the kitchen table. Allura had a little corner of the table with a school book on it. Pollen sat on her head. 

“I have the miraculous,” he said.

Coran and Allura both put down what they were doing, and Coran got out the miraculous box.

Keith replaced the peacock pin. He then picked up the fox miraculous. “Back to Pidge now.”

“They’ve all done well as superheroes,” Coran said.

“They have. They’ll be ready soon,” Allura agreed.

“I hope so,” Keith said. They’d be ready. Shiro just had to hold on a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos if you did. Just one please. :)


	6. Chapter 6

In the days and weeks that followed, Rena Rouge, Pavone, and Carapace continued to fight. And Keith saw improvement in all of them. They could handle the akumas easily. And with Chat Noir and Queen Bee, they were all a great crime fighting team. So, Keith knew it was time to reveal the big secret.

Allura left them after school, as usual, and Keith separated from them as well. She knew his plan and would meet up with him later. Keith hurried away until he was alone. He took his ring off his neck. 

“So, it’s the big day,” Plagg said, “You’re gonna tell them?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re gonna give them the miraculous permanently?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“It’ll be good to see Duusu, Trixx, and Wayzz again. It’s been so long.”

Keith paused for a moment, still holding his ring on his finger. “Are you lonely, Plagg?”

“Nah. Not with you around all the time.”

“Are you bored?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

That was dangerous. Plagg was too chaotic a force to be bored. “Since they’ll all know soon, I’ll let you have playdates with the other kwamis.”

“I am a powerful kwami. I don’t have playdates,” Plagg replied, flying into Keith's face.

Keith laughed. He pet Plagg on the head. “Alright. Whatever you wanna call it. I’ll make sure you’re not bored. I bet Wayzz, Trixx, and Duusu will also like it.”

“Well, you gotta tell them first.”

“Yeah. Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir got onto the rooftops and chased after his friends. They hadn’t gotten too far. Chat landed in front of them and they all took a step back.

“Can we talk?” Chat asked with a smug expression, his tail flicking in amusement.

All three of them looked at each other with identical expressions of surprise. 

“Uh, sure,” Lance said. Hunk and Pidge nodded as well. 

Chat Noir led them down some side roads until he was sure they were completely alone. He needed the utmost privacy after all.

“So, what’s going on?” Pidge asked. But her tone suggested that she already knew why they had been gathered.

“It’s time to reveal everything,” Chat Noir said, “First, I’m officially giving you your miraculous.” Chat handed the fox necklace to Pidge, the turtle bracelet to Hunk and the peacock pin to Lance. 

“You guys are Rena Rouge and Carapace?” Lance shrieked, “And you didn’t tell me?”

“You’re Pavone?” Hunk asked, “You know, that makes sense.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah, it was pretty obvious,” Pidge said. She slid the pendant under her shirt. 

“Dude!” Lance said. 

“You weren’t supposed to share that information,” Chat said, crossing his arms. 

“I didn’t! I just can’t believe we’re all superheroes. Wait, what about Keith and Allura?”

“Who do you think Chat Noir and Queen Bee are?” Pidge asked.

Chat smiled. She had figured it out.

“It makes sense. Why else would Chat Noir come to us?” Hunk asked.

“Uh, because we’re awesome,” Lance said. He looked at Chat. “Are you really Keith?”

“Claws in,” Chat said. 

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Fuck me.”

Hunk and Pidge just smiled. 

Plagg sat on Keith's shoulder and snickered. It was an effort to not laugh with him.

“Keith! You’ve been Chat Noir all this time!” Lance said.

“Just shout it so the whole city knows,” Keith replied. He took a breath. “Yeah, it’s always been me. And yeah, Shiro was Ladybug.”

“Then you know what happened to him?” Pidge asked.

Keith shook his head. “Hawk Moth captured him. I don’t know what happened after that. As far as I know, he still has him.”

“Then do you know who Hawk Moth is?” Hunk asked.

“No idea,” Keith said, “We’ve never known. But with you guys, Queen Bee, and I, we’ll find him and get Ladybug back.”

“So Allura  _ is _ Queen Bee?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Oh, god.”

“It’s not such a big deal,” Pidge said, “We’re all friends anyway as civilians and superheroes.”

“Is that why you made us superheroes?” Hunk asked.

“That and you were at every akuma attack anyway. I just made it so you could protect yourselves now, instead of me doing it,” Keith said.

“That’s Lance’s fault,” Pidge said.

“Hey!”

“I finally found you,” Allura said. She ran into the alley with Pollen flying next to her. She stopped running when she reached Keith and started breathing heavily. “There’s an akuma.”

“Then let’s go,” Keith said, “Plagg, claws out!”

“Pollen, buzz on!”

“Trixx, let’s pounce!”

“Wayzz, shell on!”

“Duusu, spread my feathers!”

The five superheroes jumped out of the alley. The akuma was pretty obvious, a giant bird flying through the sky.

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Rena Rouge said.

“I need to get a video of this,” Pavone said.

“Guys, focus,” Chat scolded, “We need to take this thing out now. Let’s go.”

They all raced forward. They had a pretty good team assembled. It was only a matter of time before they got Shiro back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I had a few ideas for other stories in this series but does anyone want to see that? Leave a comment if you'd like more content. Thank you for reading and enjoy your day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
